Sylvia
Fleetmaster Sylvia Xi Leng, '''often identified simply as '''Sylvia '''or '''Fleetmaster Leng, and on occasion as the ''''Hero of Arcadia,' '''Is the Commander of the Imperial Fleet of Holy Reconciliation. She is often sent to enforce The Ecumene's extra-universal interests. Appearance Sylvia is mostly dark blue, though her lower legs, paws, tail-tip, and back of her head is night black, with a prominent turquoise mark on her face and deep blue eyes. Sylvia's bodily appearance is heavily vulpine, though wolven features are prominent enough to be noticeable up close. Sylvia can drop to all fours when she desires to do so, but must remove anything she is wearing first. Background Sylvia was born on the Path to Shangri-La, a micro-dyson sphere on the edge of the Yul System. On this artificial world, her life was mundane and boring. Seeking adventure, she joined the Imperial Navy as soon as she came of age. After some time in service, she was involved in minor actions suppressing rebel and terrorist activity. For this reason, she was fast-tracked to the rank of Shipmaster by Shi'era, who was a High Fleet Admiral in the Imperial Navy. After a few years of minor activity, the rebels attacked Arcadia, capital of the colony-world of Miyesmos. Sylvia was hand-picked to lead an assault to retake the city, which ultimately led to the defeat of the rebel forces in the home system. For her actions during this engagement, she was promoted to Fleetmaster and given command of the Imperial Fleet of Holy Reconciliation. Sylvia is routinely sent to enforce Ecumene interests in areas outside it's territory. Now venerated as the "Hero of Arcadia," Sylvia returned home to be with her family on New Year's Eve, only for the Flood to attack the colony. Sylvia used her fleet to drive them back, but took heavy losses while doing so. Personality ''"...As to predatory things here, I am one to fear few things, as I am...predatory myself, though I am.....hesitant with that ability. You probably wouldn't think a fox would eat her enemies, but I can." ''-Sylvia on her abilities Sylvia was trained to be fearless, resolute, and determined in her goals, traits that have served her well in her many engagements. Sylvia is a proud individual, a prone to grandiose, expositional speaches about her nation and it's people. Sylvia also can outright eat her enemies whole, thoug she prefers mainly to lord this ability over those who attack her, as while predatory by nature, she is not as predisposed to it as other people from the Ecumene, like Neyla are. Sylvia is also rather complacent in her civilization's place in the home galaxy, and does not believe any would attack her people due to the powerful military. When this was proven wrong by the Flood, she became upset, even angry due to the blatant, undeniable threat posed to her civilization's place in the galaxy. While knowledgeable about her civilization's past interactions with Humanity, Sylvia uses the Coalition of Civilised Governments as an example to justify integration into society and the dissolution of the enclaves, even championing the dissolution of the one in Numara, her home town. The Attacks made by the Flood however have diverted her attention from further progress in this field, as has the near destruction of her fleet.